


“It’s not always like this.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, end off chapter 1, everyone needs hugs and is going to get them, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Noct angrily wiped his eyes, pressing closer into the rocks at his back, trying to chase away the numbness that still feels like it's blanketing everything, not even sure how long he's been here. He considers heading back to the others, but can't gather the energy, and instead just leans back to watch the stars until they blur with tears.





	“It’s not always like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> One of the things I didn't like, especially at the end of chapter 1, was the lack of physical comfort between the boys, they should have hugged or something. I'm not very good at emotional scenes but I tried.

The crash of the waves on the beach drowns out the sound of the others making a quiet camp in the Haven behind Noctis. He's hidden behind some rocks, needing a few moments alone. 

He'd spent the drive towards Insomnia curled up against Iggy's chest, surrounded by strong arms and murmured words, while the other two traded driving, and the drive back tangled up with Prom. Taking comfort from the others presence. 

But then they'd reached the Haven and Iggy had frozen half unpacked, hands shaking too much to carry on. Gladio had reached for him of course, as he always did, wrapping him in his arms and burying his face in hair, not quite hiding the fact that he was shaking just as much. That more than anything had hit him; more than the newsfeed, more than listening to Cor over the phone, more even than seeing the ruins of Insomnia itself. It hadn't feel real until he saw two of the strongest people he knew, people he considered family, trying to hold each other together.

He angrily wiped his eyes, pressing closer into the rocks at his back, trying to chase away the numbness that still feels like it's blanketing everything, not even sure how long he's been here. He considers heading back to the others, but can't gather the energy, and instead just leans back to watch the stars until they blur with tears.

“It’s not always like this.” 

Gladio drops down beside him, gently tugging on the end of Noct's hair before guiding his head down to rest on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the top. "I was more or less catatonic for days after my mother died. Couldn't face Dad or Iris, only Jared came near me." The rumble of Gladio's voice as he keeps speaking grounds him, and he hesitantly reaches out to link their fingers in a way he hasn't since they were children. 

After a few minutes, they hear Prom calling them to food and Gladio uses their linked hands to get him to his feet and lead him towards the camp. Iggy offers them a small smile and gestures towards plates on the small table. They haven't set up the rest of the camp, evidently assuming that the weather would hold enough for them to sleep without tents. 

He releases Gladio to take one and drops onto the nearest pile of blankets, and is joined after a moment by Prom who tucks himself close to his side. Gladio settles next to them, close enough to feel his body heat, tugging Iggy into his lap when he comes close enough. The four of them fall into an unusual but comfortable silence for the meal; Noct's heart that's been racing all day starts to calm, and the numbness starts to fade. By the time they're all settled for the night, he feels ready to sleep. And to carry on the next day.


End file.
